


[Podfic] Worst Case Scenario by SpiritsFlame

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Worst Case Scenario by SpiritsFlame</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Worst Case Scenario by SpiritsFlame

**Title** : Worst Case Scenario  
 **Author** : SpiritsFlame  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Stiles is good at compartmentalizing bad news. It's partly a learned behavior, and partly because of his well practiced coping technique. It may not be the most emotionally healthy thing to do, but it gets him through the day.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/426025)  
**Length** 0:35:50  
Download Link: [right click here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Worst%20Case%20Scenario%20by%20SpiritsFlame.mp3)


End file.
